


Good Things Cum in Threes

by rotombrator



Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Begging, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Large Cock, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotombrator/pseuds/rotombrator
Summary: Trapped in Glimwood Tangle, Gloria finds herself learning about some of the forest’s inhabitants in surprisingly intimate detail.
Relationships: Beroba | Impidimp/Yuuri | Gloria, Gimō | Morgrem/Yuuri | Gloria, Ōronge | Grimmsnarl/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: PokéSlut: Gloria [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557874
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Good Things Cum in Threes

Trekking through Glimwood Tangle, even during the day, was always a challenge in dodging any potential hazards that could trip you up, sometimes literally.

It was Gloria’s time to learn this firsthand, apparently.

“Ow!” she shouted, rubbing at her shoulder where it had collided with the ground upon impact. With a slight wince, she began to survey her surroundings.

She had fallen into a hole, small enough to be easily obscured by vines in the dimly-lit forest but too large for her to climb out of. None of her Pokémon would be able to help, either.

She was stuck.

“Great,” Gloria mumbed with a sigh, trying to make herself reasonably comfortable on the packed earth beneath her. She was going to be here for a while. Her Rotom Phone had no reception here, so she couldn’t call anyone. She would have to wait for someone to stumble upon her, and hopefully they would be kind enough to help her out.

Some time later, there was a rustling sound from above, and Gloria looked up to find an Impidimp staring down at her. There was a smirk on its face and mischief glinting in its big white eyes.

She had been hoping for a person, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?

“Uh, hi,” Gloria began, wondering what she could possibly say to solicit help from this wild creature. “I was wondering if you could—“

She trailed off. She clearly wasn’t going to get through to this Pokémon.

The beautiful luminescent glow engulfing the forest was perfectly sufficient for her to see Impidimp’s cock. It would have almost looked human, if not for its vibrant neon pink colour, shot through with bright purple veins and tipped with a head that was more crescent-moon than mushroom-shaped.

She was mystified. What was he going to do?

She didn’t have to wait long to find out, as Impidimp’s hand closed around his cock and began to pump. His tongue remained stuck out of his mouth, positioned squarely between his fangs, as he jerked his cock at a rapid pace.

Gloria couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sight.

A few beads of precum glistened at the head of Impidimp’s cock, and she whimpered. Her thighs pressed and slid against each other as she squirmed. She could smell him, a potent, distinctly feral aroma, and she was struck with the urge to push that delicious-smelling cock past her lips and into her waiting mouth.

But she couldn’t, of course. She was still stuck down here. Impidimp was running the show, and he seemed perfectly content with his teasing, unexpectedly erotic performance.

So close, and yet so far.

The movement of Impidimp’s hand had increased to a blinding pace, only visible now as a blur. His scent was even stronger now, filling her nostrils and making her head swim with lust.

He must be getting close, Gloria thought. Unconsciously, she licked her lips.

As if on cue, Impidimp slowed, pointing his visibly throbbing cock at Gloria’s face as spurts of cum began to shoot from its tip. They landed on her chin, her cheeks, her nose, her forehead—even her (mercifully closed) eyelids were not spared from being covered in fresh Pokémon cum.

Before she knew what she was doing, Gloria was taking it all into her mouth, moaning loudly at the musky taste. Anything she couldn’t reach with her tongue, she scooped up with her fingers, laving desperately at them like a cum-hungry slut. Much of it had also landed in her hair, and obviously she couldn’t get at it; it had plastered itself there, soaking into the thick strands.

With no small amount of reluctance, she gave up on it.

Abruptly, she remembered that she wasn’t alone, and sheepishly returned her gaze to Impidimp. He winked knowingly at her before scampering off, leaving Gloria confused and very horny.

And still very much trapped.

* * *

What must have been a few short hours later but felt far longer, another sound reached Gloria’s ears: footsteps belonging to light, nimble feet.

This time, it was a Morgrem that awaited her gaze.

She wasn’t in a rush to ask help from _this_ Pokémon; especially given the way it was scenting the air, undoubtedly detecting the cum its pre-evolution had left on her. After Impidimp’s strangely entrancing show, Gloria wanted to see what this Morgrem would do.

She wasn’t expecting it to leap down into the hole with her and roughly, unceremoniously jam its cock into her mouth.

“Mmmph!”

Morgrem was relentless in his fucking. She hadn’t been able to get a good look at his cock—beyond a brief glimpse that revealed its bright green colouring—before it was forced into her mouth, but it felt girthier and more muscular than any (human) cock she had ever sucked before. The taste was different, too; reminiscent of human cock, but with a hint of something darker, more primal.

She couldn’t help but respond to it, moaning loudly around Morgrem’s fat cock, a flood of wetness escaping her cunt and absolutely drenching her panties. Impidimp’s michief had caused some wetness—she found his little display far more arousing than she wanted to admit—but this was on another level entirely. This wild beast was absolutely _wrecking_ her mouth, thrusting with wild abandon and not a shred of concern for her comfort, and she was happy to let it continue. She relished the feeling of his monstrous cock hitting the back of her throat with each thrust, his deliciously feral aroma filling her nostrils with every breath she took.

“Mmmmm! Mmmmm, mmmmm, _mmmmm_ ,” she moaned, muffled by that cock. This was her true calling, she thought blissfully, closing her eyes as they rolled back into her head. Not raising Pokémon, or battling, or completing the Pokédex. No, it was far more satisfying to be used for pleasure by any and every savage monster that she stumbled across.

She thought of how Morgrem’s magnificent cock would feel in her aching pussy, and she moaned louder, her pussy walls clenching tight. Begging to be filled.

It wasn’t meant to be, though.

Too soon, Morgrem gave one final thrust, emptying himself into her mouth, and it was all over. She could do little more than watch as Morgrem smirked in triumph and scampered off, savouring the strangely arousing taste of his copious load and trying (unsuccessfully) to ignore the burning heat between her legs.

* * *

By the time Grimmsnarl arrived, night had fallen, and Gloria was more desperate than ever.

She could see his cock clearly in the moonlight that filtered through the dense canopy above, and the sight of it made her mouth water. It was the same shade of bright neon green that Morgrem’s cock had been.

And it was _huge_. It was easily as wide as her fist and about fourteen inches long; far bigger than any cock she had ever taken, and though she should have been worried about whether it would actually fit inside her, and how much it would hurt…

Instead she moaned, no longer in control of her voice, her pussy flooding with renewed wetness in anticipation of being filled by this monster cock.

She couldn’t take it any more.

“Please, Grimmsnarl!” Gloria begged, hurriedly yanking off her clothes to demonstrate just how serious she was. “I need you to fuck me! Fill up my empty cunt with your big, meaty cock! Make me your good little cockslut! _Please_ —“

Before she could even finish speaking, the hair covering Grimmsnarl’s body rapidly formed large tendrils which shot out to grab her. They wrapped tightly around her abdomen and her chest, pushing down hard on her nipples and causing her breasts to spill out around them.

As he hoisted her up, Grimmsnarl’s muscular arms closed around her. One clawed hand grabbed at her shoulder, and the other dug into her thigh. What he lacked in height, he more than made up for in sheer bulkiness as his rippling muscles and the thick tendrils of hair covering his body coordinated their movements to keep a steady grip on her, those tentacle-like appendages holding what his hands could not.

No more than five seconds after Gloria had pleaded desperately for his cock, Grimmsnarl gave it to her, shoving her down onto it from behind in one swift movement.

“A-aaaaaah! _Yes!_ “ she screamed, loud enough for the entire forest to hear as she was impaled on Grimmsnarl’s huge cock. “That’s it, that’s it, that’s so good, don’t stop, _please don’t stop_ …”

She was hanging suspended in the air, supported completely by Grimmsnarl, who had absolute control over her body. He pulled her up off his cock and slammed her back down at his leisure, using her as his fuck-toy. Gloria had never been so manhandled; no man could ever do that.

Grimmsnarl’s rock-solid muscles rippled as they worked her up and down, up and down, with increasing speed and ferocity. His cock was impossibly thick, the bulging veins that covered it acting like ridges as they ground against her pussy walls.

If she had to guess, only about half of it actually fit inside her, but that didn’t stop him from trying to force her to take it all. He pounded her hard, his cock hitting her cervix with every thrust, and she’d heard that that was supposed to be painful (in a way, it was) but it only made her feel even more turned on. He was so big…so far inside…not an inch of her cunt was left untouched by his gigantic meaty cock.

When Gloria finally found the energy to look down, she could see it: the full length of Grimmsnarl’s throbbing green cock, the top half of it disappearing inside her wet cunt again and again. Her juices were leaking down, thickly coating the rest of his cock, droplets of it scattering into the air with the vigorous pace of his fucking.

She couldn’t stop the constant stream of moans and whimpers that escaped her.

She didn’t want to, either.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaaaaah, oh fuck, _yes_ , just like that, _oh God don’t stop_ …!”

Grimmsnarl, living up to his name, snarled and grunted in her ear throughout the entire process, and that deep, gravelly voice was such a huge turn-on. She couldn’t forget for even a moment that she was being fucked by a wild, hairy beast, used as a mere sheath for his cock. A receptacle for his pleasure.

“Oh please, please please please please _please_ ,” she babbled, feeling herself on the brink of orgasm. “Make me yours! Pump me full of your cum! I need to feel it so deep inside that it never comes out!”

Grimmsnarl fucked her even faster.

Gloria’s head swam from the rapid motion, dizziness only disorienting her further, and she was sure that to any potential onlookers, she would have appeared to be nothing more than a blur bouncing forcefully on this giant Pokémon’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, YES!” she moaned, as her wish was granted at last and his thick load splattered every inch of her cunt, painting it white. Gloria’s cunt spasmed violently, greedily taking it all in, her body practically vibrating in Grimmsnarl’s hands with the intensity of her trembling.

“Aaaaah, yes, it’s so good, don’t stop don’t stop don’t _stop_ , I need more cum…!”

Grimmsnarl obliged her, more than likely out of his own desire to fully satisfy his own selfish lust. His pace never slowed, his grip never faltered as he continued to fuck up into her cum-filled cunt. Given the sheer amount, his thrusts displaced much of it, and big globs of cum splattered onto her inner thighs and slid down to the ground below.

“Mmmmmm, oh, _yes_ ,” Gloria moaned, feeling the hairy tendrils wrapped around her tits rubbing against her hard nipples, extra-sensitive from her recent orgasm.

It wasn’t long before she was cumming again, milking Grimmsnarl’s cock as it pumped her full of his second load. Her cunt had already been full to bursting, so when Grimmsnarl’s cock slid free, that warm, gooey cum had nowhere to go but down, onto the growing puddle of cum staining the forest floor.

Having taken his pleasure from her, Grimmsnarl carelessly tossed Gloria aside, right into that spreading puddle of his own cum.

“Ahhhhhhh…uhhhhh…mmmmmmh…” Gloria moaned weakly, feeling her cunt spasm in lament of its sudden emptiness.

As she lay there, mind reeling, she swore an oath: when she was finally able to move again, she would find herself another Impidimp.

She would capture it.

And one day, she would be able to feel that massive cock stretching her open again, any and every time she wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did one of those Pokémon dig that hole for Gloria to fall into? Was it actually the same individual each time, working hard to evolve as quickly as possible so he could fuck her properly? Or were they different Pokémon after all, competing with each other to see which of them was better at making Gloria his bitch?
> 
> I’ll leave that up to your imagination. ;)


End file.
